Screenhog
Screenhog (real name Chris Hendricks) was a moderator in Club Penguin. Screenhog does not enjoy crowds much. He was the graphic designer of Club Penguin. His website is here. accounthttp://twitter.com/#!/_screenhog/status/8612300659363842. On April 1, 2011, he announced that he left Club Penguin in October 2010 http://screenhog.com/blog/club-penguin. To date, he is one of the most known Moderators in Club Penguin history. He currently works for a company along with Lance Priebe called Hyper Hippo Productions. Interview Screenhog interview, posted on the official Club Penguin Blog on February 14, 2008: ---- What's your favorite outfit to wear in Club Penguin? *Screenhog: I change outfits too much to have a favorite one. But I really like the musical instruments and the hard hat ! What's your favorite activity in Club Penguin? *Screenhog: I'd have to say the mini-games are my favorite. Out of all the games, Astro-Barrier and Jet Pack Adventure are the best, in my opinion. Can other penguins meet you online? *Screenhog: I'm usually playing mini-games when I go online, but if you do run into me, I'd be happy to meet you. Screenhog's Best Experiences Penguin Chat 3 Screenhog mentioned his Twitter account his best experience in Penguin Chat 3, here. Here is the conservation: Screenhog reply was: Club Penguin Screenhog mentioned his Twitter account his best experience in Club Penguin, here. Here is the conservation: Screenhog reply was: Trivia *Screenhog was Club Penguin's first artist. *There has been a big controversy over if Freesing is Screenhog. Screenhog (on his Twitter) has said that Freesing is not his test penguin. *His old E-mail address was chris@screenhog.com. *His Club Penguin account was hacked by one person, so he called Club Penguin for his accounts to be locked - when a player tries logging in, it will say 'Banned Forever'. *Once asked how he felt after leaving Club Penguin, he replied: "Leaving was hard, but it was the right decision. I'm glad that I made the change when I did.A screenshot of the conversation" *He has an account along with Polo Field in Wikia, here. As he confirmed it here. *Screenhog mentioned how to activate and control the Snow Cats, here. *Screenhog left Club Penguin on October 29, 2010. *On October 24, 2012, Screenhog was invited back to Club Penguin to celebrate the 7th Anniversary Party, along with Gizmo, Rsnail, and Billybob. *Screenhog made his first post on the What's New Blog on February 19, 2008. *Screenhog last composed music for Club Penguin in 2012.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/430368632565006336 *Screenhog has a Twitter account - @_Screenhog. *The party he had most fun designing was the April Fools' Party.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/415207007247814656 *According to a tweet reply, Screenhog hid his initials in Rockhopper's journal.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/437977724477399040 *He is also known under the alias Zippo Penguin.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/438420524620726272 *He has another penguin named Ilsoap, which was the 32nd penguin ever created.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/438476903935000576 Gallery Appearance in Club Penguin Screenhog-player-card.png|Screenhog's Player Card. Beta-party-bookroom.png|Screenhog spotted in Club Penguin during Beta Testing Party. Screenshot 1712.png|Screenhog's player card during Halloween Party 2012 Others Rsnailscreenhog.png|Screenhog (Note the hog with a screen). ScreenhogLogoNoWords.png|Screenhog avatar in his Twitter account. Mission 4 Pin Collection and Table.png|Screenhog's Twitter account symbol in the middle of the table. External links *Screenhog's Blog *Screenhog's Linkedin *Screenhog's Twitter Internal Links *Screenhog's Club Penguin Wiki user page See also *Moderators *List of known Moderators Sources and references Category:People Category:Moderators Category:Famous Penguins Category:Retired Moderators